PRSPD Charlie, the Unknown, of the Not Known
by Nymmie the Epic
Summary: This is about Charlie and Kat. I saw Charlie as a strong woman, and was really upset when I found that she was evil. So I made her. . . . what's that? Don't tell them? Let them read it for themselves? Well, alright.
1. What Happened

PRSPD Charlie

Ever wonder about Charlie? How Gruum got her and her team, her past, or even her personal thoughts? It's all here.

R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing power rangers related, sadly.

Charlie ran down the many, many steps to Kat's lab. Apparently Kat had a birthday surprise for her. She burst through the doors to Kat's lab, Boom was. . . . well going ka-boom, his hair stood on end. Kat looked up with a grin on her face, she was holding a small red package. It was book shaped, Charlie loved to read and write, and well help out in the lab, and she NEVER set her hair or the lab on fire like Boom, so Kat really enjoyed her company. Kat handed Charlie the package, it was roughly wrapped, cats are't that good with wrapping paper, Charlie was touched that Kat went to that much trouble to wrap her gift. She slowly unwrapped it, half expecting one of Boom's explosions to come out of the paper, nothing happened. Inside was a red leather bound book, with her name engraved in gold. Along with the book came a pen, it too was red. Charlie opened up the book, on the first page was a net from Kat:

'For Charlie,To record her time as the fearless leader of the A-Squad,

Happy birthday,

Kat'

"Thanks Kat! This is so sweet!"

"You're welcome Charlie! You are the first girl red ranger, and with the Troobians approaching Earth I think the world needs your power more then ever."

"I don't think I'm that powerful."

"You are! Both of your parents were active SPD rangers . . . . Before the accident."

"You don't have to be soft around that area anymore, it doesn't bother me. Mom was yellow, Dad was blue. I am of even higher rank, and I've brought honor back to my family name."

"Yes, your Uncle Simon was tempted by power and spied for the enemy, therefore leading to your parents' demise."

"I will find my Uncle Simon, and teach him a lesson for his treachery."

"Careful, you know what your temper can do to you."

"Oh, yeah." Charlie's temper could completely take over, just like her Uncle.

Later in her quarters she wrote in her journal:

'Charlie here!

The Troobians are rising, if my theories are correct nobody will be safe. I must prepare my squad to stop them before all war breaks loose. I will head out tomorrow with my squad to try and prevent what I suspect will happen.'

Charlie woke up in the morning and quietly gathered her troops, she loaded them into a ship. She rocketed them towards the Troobians station. She landed the ship on an empty deck. The rangers silently tiptoed into the base ready for fight. A little girl came in their way, Charlie just jumped over her, then tripped her. The rangers followed, running through the passageways. Eventually, they found Gruum.

"Gruum!" she yelled.

"Oooh! The SPD A-Squad! I'm so scared!"

"You should be!"

"News flash! I'm not!" he paused "I've been expecting you and your team. Minions grab them!" Minions of Gruum grabbed them from behind putting blind folds on over their eyes. Charlie and her team woke up to blinding lights and a low soothing voice telling them "Give in . . . . . . Serve Emperor Gruum . . . . . . Let go . . . . . " Charlie's team quickly started to swoon and look sleepy, Charlie stood strong she felt like punching the person who was talking, but who was talking? "Who are you? Show yourself!" Charlie yelled. The voice kept speaking, no person showed. Hours went by, Charlie started to swoon. Another hour and she started to be sleepy. Eventually even fell.

Later Charlie wrote about her day in her journal:

'Charlie here!

My team and I entered the Troobians base to stop any evil, but they weren't doing anything wrong, they even opened our eyes a little, apparently SPD destroyed a planet bent on evil power, that could destroy any who stood in their way. My team and I now helping the Troobians, but wow that kid Mora is a pest. Maybe Gruum could lose her, then life would be perfect. I have a family, friends, a home, my life is close to perfect, although something feels wrong here. Something about my family, not sure what though.'

Gruum needed to figure how much help the A-Squad would be, so he had them destroy krybots. The blue ranger destroyed a dozen krybots, the pink ranger destroyed half a dozen krybots, the yellow ranger destroyed ten krybots, the green ranger destroyed eight krybots, and Charlie just sat being stubborn.

"You red! Fight already!" Mora demanded.

"I will!" Charlie yelled, her temper rising. But instead of blasting down some krybots, she went for Mora.

"What are you doing?" Mora yelled.

"You told me to fight, you didn't tell me what to fight!" Charlie swung at Mora's head, Mora went down hard.

"Fight the krybots!"

"Fine!"Charlie destroyed about fifty krybots in under a minute, still seething Charlie went for more but Gruum stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"No more krybots for you!"

"Why should I stop?" Charlie yelled. In response Gruum snapped his fingers and krybots grabbed her from all around, pulling her to a small containment cell. Charlie was still seething, how dare that child tell her what to do. If she had kept fighting she would be rid of that kid. She pulled out her journal;

'Charlie here!

I want to cream that kid Mora so hard that this universe would fall backwards that's how hard . . . . .Gruum locked me here, his hypnosis is keeping my team in a trance. It isn't affecting me anymore, which means for once my temper has saved me, bringing me my memory.'

Later Gruum entered Charlies cell, holding something technological, it was small, like a tracking device. Gruum installed it into her ankle. She instantly felt different, she bowed down low to Gruum. And she muttered under her breath "All hail Emperor Gruum, and long live the Troobians Empire."

By the time Gruum felt ready to use his weapons, Earth had already been invaded, SPD had already found some new rangers. He knew the time was right to release the A-Squad, especially now that Red's temper could be controlled.

"A-Squad! It is time to destroy SPD! Go now, that miserable Cruger has already replaced you with B-Squad, go and destroy them!"

"Yes sir!" Red yelled.

The rangers marched to the ship with an alien that would be arrested. The ship crashed, the alien was easily found, like planned, the A-Squad morphed and waited until they heard boot steps. Not long after the crash the B-Squad found the alien and shot down the door, the A-Squad hobbled out, the others tried to help them, the red ranger of B-Squad caught Charlie as she was about to fall.

"Power down!" Charlie muttered 'painfully'

"The red ranger's a girl?"

"Red's a girl?"

"Alright!"

"You got a problem with that?" Charlie looked up at him, anger flashing in her eyes, in fact her eyes were flashing. The B-Squad led the A-Squad back to SPD, Cruger was alone with them. A-Squad nabbed 'the great' Commander Cruger, and brought him to the Troobians Base.

After awhile the A-Squad went back to punish SPD further. The B-Squad came, and they were beat down easily. The A-Squad sneered, putting them down. But the B-Squad went to S.W.A.T. mode and somehow defeated the A-Squad, the fight took to the skies, zord battles! Broodwing took over the Delta Command Zord and joined the fight. Eventually the B-Squad won, defeating both. The A-Squad was arrested, and so was Broodwing. Charlie was locked in the most secure cell in the building, it was in the basement, in the corner, and completely cement. Charlie hated this, why would Kat do this to her? Charlie was going to save Kat from the evil of SPD, but a small part of Charlie now screamed "No! SPD isn't evil, Gruum is!" Charlie's temper began to rise, she punched the wall, knowing that she had to get her temper out somehow, the wall crumbled a little bit. Charlie didn't care, if she escaped she'd just be thrown back in again. She sat down on the weird prison bed, "Great," she murmured "This'll be fun." Charlie loved using sarcasm, it seemed to keep her temper down.

"Charlie!" a strange purr-like voice said.

"Wh-who's there?"

"It's Kat!"

"Kat, what are you doing down here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"But, I'm serving time, I turned my back on SPD." that last little bit sounded more like a sob.

"I've known you for most of your life, and you wouldn't just turn your back on us, Gruum did something to you and your team, Cruger has allowed me to do a check-up on you and your team tomorrow."

"So! I'll still be here forever, the most secure cell in the building."

"If I can prove something was wrong, you and your team might be allowed to leave, as long as we can break whats happened."

"I think I know something, when Gruum was accessing our skill, I refused to fight, he locked me somewhere for who knows how long, and he installed some sort of microchip in my ankle. Not really sure why."

"I think it could be mind control, and the others?"

"They didn't get one."

"Thanks, Charlie. I know I can set you free." Kat left, almost in tears.

Later in the main office "Kat!"

"Yes, Commander Cruger?"

"Bring in Charlie."

"Yes, sir!"

Kat led in a group of cadets, with Charlie in chains in the middle. Now Charlie didn't look to good, her eyes were swollen like she had been crying, which she probably had, she was bruised, and she kept her head down, ashamed. Kat bent down to take a look at her ankle, Charlie's ankle had a metal thing embedded in her ankle, Kat let out a gasp.

"What is it, Dr. Manx?"

"There is a microchip in Charlie's ankle, exactly where her strongest nerve is in her body."

"The strongest nerve in her body?"

"When she was young, I gave her a strength check-up, her control nerve is, surprisingly in her ankle."

"Can we get it out?"

"I don't think so, you see, if the nerve is her main nerve, than it would be incredibly dangerous to her life." Charlie's eyes widend with fear.

"Hmmmmmmmm. . . . . . My team. . . . " Charlie somehow mumble

"What about your team?" Kat inquired.

"Bright lights. . . . . Trance. . . . Fight. . . . . . Stupid kid. . . . ."

"Bright lights? Tranc? It's hypnotism." Kat theorized.

"What?"

"Charlie, your journal!"

"Her journal?" Cruger inquired.

"Yeah, I gave it to her on her birthday, before she left with her team. If I am correct she would have written in it." Charlie pointed to her coat pocket, Kat reached into the pocket and pulled out a red, leather book, with her name, Charlie engraved in gold. Kat slowly opened the book, trying not to cry. Inside was the inscription Kat had written, just over a year ago. Kat flipped through the pages, until she found;

'Charlie here!

I want to cream that kid Mora so hard that this universe would fall backwards that's how hard . . . . .Gruum locked me here, his hypnosis is keeping my team in a trance. It isn't affecting me anymore, which means for once my temper has saved me, bringing me my memory.'

"Commander!"

"Yes, Dr. Manx?"

"You have to read this, it holds information we could use." Commander Cruger read the page, with a serious expression.

"How do we break the hypnosis?"

"You hypnotize them again telling them what you want them to believe. But Charlie, she wasn't hypnotized, she was chipped. What could we do for her?"

"Nothing."

"But Commander!""But nothing!" Charlie's face went from ashamed to frightened, very quickly. That made Kat even sadder, the last time Charlie had looked that frightened was when her parents had died. The cadets lead her back to her cell, she was doomed. Kat followed beside Charlie.

"Kat." Charlie half-heartedly mumbled.

"Yeah, Charlie?"

"Find Uncle Simon, destroy him. For me." Kat nodded. The cadets didn't stop, they led her away, back to that little cell.

Kat ran to her computer, she started typing like mad. She made a promise to Charlie, she was going to find her Uncle Simon, and destroy him.

One day she located him, he was on the other side of the planet!

"Oh, no. How will I keep my promise now?"

"What promise?" Boom asked.

"I promised Charlie that I would find her Uncle Simon, and destroy him."

"Destroy her only family left?"

"Her Uncle Simon, killed her parents, making her live here."

"What's so bad about living here?"

"If her parents had lived, she wouldn't have lived here, she wouldn't have set out to destroy Gruum, she wouldn't be taken over, therefore putting her into the cell, ruining her life."

"Still not very clear."

"HE RUINED HER LIFE!" Kat screamed.

"Got it!" Boom scampered out of her lab. Kat stared at the door menancingly, then walked out of her lab, and down to the bottom level. Kat found the little cell Charlie was in, and gave a little knock.

"Yes." Charlie moaned.

"I've located your Uncle Simon!"

"Thanks Kat." Charlie mumbled.

"There's just one little problem,"

"What?"

"He's on the other side of the planet." Kat cringed as Charlie weakly punched the wall. "But I have a plan, to get you out of here."

"What?" Charlie said, with a little hope in her voice.

"The chip is lodged pretty deep into your nerve, so to get it out we would have to perform major surgery, but it would be worth it, because then you can destroy your Uncle Simon on your own." Kat knew the plan had a 60% chance of working, and 40% chance to fail, but she had to act fast, the weaker Gruum got, the weaker Charlie got. In other words,they were connected.

"Commander Cruger!" Kat asked later.

"Yes, Dr. Manx?" he answered.

"I've figured some things out."

"Like what?"

"How to help Charlie."

"*sigh* How can we help Charlie?"

"I've figured a nerve surgery. You see, when Gruum weakens, as does Charlie, soon Gruum will be finished, and then Charlie will be too. I figured that the chip connects them, if we can somehow either take the chip out, or break the connection, then Charlie might be saved."

"Why do you want to save Charlie so badly?"

"Because . . . . . ."

"She's like a daughter to you isn't she?"

"Yes."

"I understand, and I approve."

"Thank you sir!" Kat knew that she couldn't perform the surgery, so she called upon the SPD doctor to see if he could do it.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Manx, but I can't perform the surgery. I'm a MINOR injuries doctor, not a surgeon."

Next Kat asked the hospital's surgeon if he could perform the surgery, he slowly agreed, as he learned Charlie's sad story, which Kat may have exaggerated just a little (alot, actually).

"Of course I can, Dr. Manx. Just bring her in tomorrow noon."

"Thank you, Dr. Hoonow!" (A/N *snicker*)

"Charlie!" Kat called, knocking silently on Charlie's cell.

"Yes?" Charlie moaned, even weaker than earlier.

"I've found a doctor who can perform the surgery, tomorrow."

"That's great."

"We have to bring you to the hospital tonight, so let's go." Kat unlocked Charlie's cell and almost collapsed with grief, Charlie's eyes were red, she was on the bed wheezing, and she was awfully thin, Kat was glad the surgery was as soon as yesterday, and not in a week or two. Kat slowly got Charlie to her feet and slowly walked her to Kat's jeep. Kat drove like a mad-man (or cat) to the hospital. Kat got Charlie checked into the hospital, and got her to her room. Charlie certainly looked more comfortable in the hospital bed, than the cell bed. Charlie almost looked peaceful. Kat decided to spend the night with Charlie. In the the morning Kat fetched Charlie some breakfast, and got her ready.

At noon, as promised, the doctor came and wheeled her away, Kat was anxious for Charlie, hoping she would be alright.

After the surgery Charlie was brought back, and was unconscious for a couple of days, until finally she woke up. Now Kat had come to see her everyday during visiting hours, even though she was really behind in her SPD work. Boom could handle it, right? When Charlie woke up, Kat smiled for the first time in days.

"Charlie! You're awake!" Kat exclaimed.

"Yeah." Charlie managed a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alive." Charlie said simply.

"Yeah, I know. And I couldn't be happier!"

"Why didn't you give up on me?"

"Because, you are like family to me."

"But I turned my back on you. . . . and SPD." and with that Charlie fell back asleep. Kat gave Charlie's hand a little squeeze, and left.

Back at the base.

"Dr. Manx, Charlie's status report!"

"Charlie has finally woken up, the surgery has definitely worked, and she's getting stronger by the hour."

"That's great, how long until she's back?"

"About two weeks." Kat moved towards her computer and went back to work.

After two weeks Kat picked Charlie up at the hospital, and brought her back to SPD."C'mon, Charlie. Commander Cruger wants to see you!"

"I'm coming, Kat!" Charlie giggled. Charlie ran inside, with only a slight limp.

"Charlie, it's good to have you back."

"Good to be back, and not dead."

"We've decided to keep you with Kat in her lab. You can work with her, developing new things for the rangers."

"Thanks Commander Cruger, sir!" Charlie walked out of the command center with Kat to the lab. As they entered Boom looked up from his failed experiment, to see Charlie and Kat walking in.

"Hey, Kat! As you can see the lab hasn't exploded, yet."

"Great, Boom! Charlie's going to be working with us from now on."

"Cool. Long time, no see, Charlie."

"I know, last time I saw you, your hair was on fire."

"Yeah. . . . " Boom blushed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you're a better scientist now."

"I'm not really." Boom admitted.

"Oh."

"Let's get to work!" Kat interrupted."Okay!"

~The End~

A/N I hope you enjoyed this! I don't know if I gave enough information during the Gruum times, or her time in the hospital, but I think it went well. I'll add more if you demand more.


	2. Charlie's Leaving, Again

PRSPD Charlie  
>Chapter 2<p>

ﾠﾠCharlie sat shivering in bed. She was hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. Her face had paled, and her heart was racing. What caused this? It was just a nightmare, that was her worst nightmare. All she knew now was that Uncle Simon needed to be dealt with.

ﾠﾠ Charlie ran to the lab. She needed to be in the lab, ever since she was little the lab always made her feel better. Tonight was no different. Sheesh at her desk and fiddled with her newest experiment. It was a new blaster for the yellow ranger. She had recently become friends with the yellow ranger. New armor, new blasters, Charlie knew that Z had been underestimated by the others, being the 'criminal'. Charlie had been the outcast, until she proved her power. Kat walked in just then and saw Charlie with a slight frown, but kinda happy.ﾠ  
>"Hey Charlie! You sure are up early. Is something wrong?"<br>"Just a bad nightmare."  
>"About what?"<br>"Uncle Simon." there didn't need to be an explanation for that. Uncle Simon turned his back on her and the rest of their family, and ended up getting everyone but her killed. Kat just nodded slightly. They just went straight to work, no more words. Whenever Uncle Simon is mentioned Charlie needs time to cool her temper down. Her temper could make her do rash things, bad things, and get her really, really, incredibly angry.ﾠ

ﾠﾠAt one point during the day Z came in to see Charlie. Even if Charlie had hurt the entire B-Squad's feelings, that included Z. Z still liked to be around her. The others didn't. Z soon discovered that Charlie isn't actually arrogant, she's too humble. Z tried out her new blaster, it worked alright.

ﾠﾠ That night Charlie ﾠwent into her old storage of blasters and fished out her smallest one. She silently stuck it into her jumpsuit pocket and walked out of her room and down the hallway. She stopped at the lab door, she needed to leave a note first. She instantly froze, if her battle senses were correct, and they were, someone was behind her. She slowly turned around to face the person, it was Kat.  
>"What are you doing, Charlie?"<br>"You know what I have to do."  
>"I know, but I don't want you to go. You just recovered and you're willing to stick your self out to get hurt again?" Kat looked like she was going to freak out.<br>"Yes, I need to right a wrong. I need a containment device."  
>"In the bottom drawer." Kat sighed, fighting with Charlie is never an option, ever.<br>"Thanks, tell Z that I'll be back in less then a month, tell Cruger too."  
>"Alright, just don't kill your self."<br>"Don't worry, I won't." Charlie waved goodbye and walked off.

ﾠﾠIn the ﾠmorning Kat found Commander Cruger and told him about Charlie, he looked like he was going to explode.  
>"Doesn't she know to tell me?"<br>"Yes, but she needed to do this secretly."  
>"Then how do you know?"<br>"I caught her last night."  
>"And you still let her go?"<br>"It's no use fighting her on that sensitive topic, I say we let he try."  
>"Fine." Cruger growled.<p>

ﾠﾠNext she had to find Z.  
>"Z!"<br>"Yeah, Kat?"  
>"Charlie wanted you to know that she left."<br>"She left SPD? Again?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Why?"  
>"Her Uncle Simon."<br>"I understand, kinda."  
>"Good, I just hope she lives through this."<br>"Me too."

ﾠﾠ A/N Sorry this chapter was so short, next chapter will be longer. Like? Dislike? Tell me!ﾠ


End file.
